


【原创】[Pinto] 杂七杂八N题（片段灭文）

by WingCheng



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingCheng/pseuds/WingCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没有这种东西！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 间接性亲吻

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: RPS有！AU有！Crossover有！OOC有！逗比有！丧心病狂有！  
> Disclaimer:这个宇宙里他们不属于我，也不属于彼此。其他宇宙就难说了。

“所以你要结婚了？”Zach望着认识十几年的好友，眼睛里是掩不住的笑意。“需要伴郎吗？我和Chris都是不错的人选哦。”说着用手肘戳了一下身边金色头发的男人。  
Chris立刻放下手里的啤酒瓶，点头应和。  
“我才懒得管谁要当伴郎呢，”坐在对面的Zoe看看这个，又看看那个，终于忍不住翻了个白眼。“我比较关心你们两个什么时候找到自己的归宿。”她恨铁不成钢似的摇摇头，这让Chris想起了自己母亲。  
“你就非得往痛处戳吗？”Zach怪叫一声，拿起面前的啤酒瓶就往嘴里灌。Chris张开嘴想提醒他拿错了酒瓶，可对方完全一副不在意的样子，于是他把话咽回去，拿起桌上那瓶原本属于Zach的酒轻轻抿了一口。


	2. 报复

疼，浑身疼，像是被一百架企业号碾过一样。Chris翻了个身，柔软的床垫并没有让他的腰好受一点。凭什么他就要在下面？他悻悻地想。凭什么每次腰酸背痛的那个都是他？不行，他要做上面那个。   
第二天晚上，他终于忍不住把心里的想法说了出来，并且Zach欣然接受了。太好了，他要报复，要把Zach操到一个月都下不了床。   
可是……好像有哪里不对？唉？你在干什么啊？好像不是这样吧？哈？操，骑|乘式？Zachary Quinto，你他妈耍老子吧？


	3. 从未相遇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 假设某个平行宇宙里他们从未相遇……

Chris喜欢女孩儿们的胸脯。   
但有时他觉得在这个世界的某个角落里，一定有个属于他的同性|爱人，了解他作为男人的所有烦恼。那个人与他不怎么像，深色头发和瞳仁，高挺的鼻梁和浓密的眉毛，不笑的时候嘴角也是向上扬起的。他比Chris更有主见；毫不留情地戳穿Chris的小心思，却又包容他的所有坏脾气；他会记住Chris是个不按时吃东西就会头晕的麻烦鬼；会假装不经意地对他说“我爱你”……   
可是，Chris从来没有遇见过这样一个人。


	4. 权利和义务

Zach不知道自己还有这么有钱的亲戚，不过既然别人愿意把遗产给他，那他也没有不要的道理。可当一个金发小子拖着两个大行李箱出现在他家门外，并指出遗嘱上写明继承遗产的同时也要把这个附带的家伙继承了的时候，他有些后悔了。


	5. 一直都是骗局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丧心病狂，慎！！！

“为什么我要提到那个基佬？”Chris不耐烦地将待会儿的采访稿丢在桌子上。说真的，他不懂为什么会有人喜欢看他跟一个基佬扯上关系。   
“因为你们是朋友，”经纪人替他整了整衣服。   
“如果毫无私交也能叫朋友的话，”他从化妆镜里看到经纪人正打量自己。   
女人满意地点点头，两只手搭在他肩上。“要不然怎么说你们两是好演员呢。”


	6. 倒是非的老嫂子们

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中式乡村爱情风！雷！慎！

査克礼是村西头査家的二儿子，早年去了大城市读书，毕业后就在城里立了足。这次他要回乡过年的事情在半个月前就传开了，于是到了那一天，小孩子们都看热闹似的围在村口等着他的到来。  
他把车停在自家院子外，理了理身上的名牌西装。他已经好几年没回来过年了。事实上，谁没点虚荣心呢，说不喜欢这种众星捧月的感觉是假的。他对围上来的邻居们笑笑，哦，他爱死这种感觉了。除了，隔壁的那几个老嫂子们。  
要说他为什么到现在还没成家，绝对是那几个老嫂子的错。  
他也带过几个对象回来过年，每一次都进行得无比顺利，直到老嫂子们不知道怎么聊起了村东头柯家的小儿子柯理斯。那柯理斯不但人长得好看，两只大眼睛炯炯有神，而且还是个知识分子，却又没有酸腐气息，待人接物都周到得很。原本查克礼是很喜欢这样的人的，可是老嫂子们总爱把他们俩那点成年旧事搬出来说，这一来二去的，他就对这个名字惟恐避之而不及了。  
其实所谓成年旧事不过是小时候干的些蠢事罢了。村里的主妇们喜欢带着自家孩子坐在村口的老树下晒太阳，互相帮着做些缝缝补补的家务事。男孩七岁狗都嫌，查克礼也不例外，不知是拽了人家辫子还是怎么，惹得艾家的小丫头哭哭啼啼到处找妈妈。有人开玩笑说，你现在就欺负她，将来要是娶了人家可怎么办。七岁的孩子哪里懂这些，小查克礼努努嘴说：“我才不要娶她。”  
大人们被孩子的话逗乐了，连忙追问：“那你要娶谁呀？”  
小查克礼看了一圈周围，指着角落里的小柯理斯瓮声瓮气地说：“我要娶他。”大人们哈哈笑起来，但是谁也不知道小查克礼想娶小柯理斯只是因为他是唯一一个不会跟自己抢玩具，也不哭哭闹闹，而且从不怀疑他的话的孩子。  
这原本只是个小插曲，可到了那些倒是非的老嫂子嘴里就变了味儿。什么查克礼躲在草垛后面偷亲柯理斯啦；什么他半夜三更跑去对方家院子外面学狗叫跟人家幽会啦；什么柯理斯三十好几的人到现在还没成家都是因为查克礼啦；甚至还有人说柯理斯之所以拿着高文凭回到村里，是因为查克礼给他买了栋房子金屋藏娇。后来这些话传到他带回来的那些对象耳朵里，每次都是大闹一番之后不欢而散。  
查克礼扫了一眼那几个老嫂子，努力忍住不去翻白眼。他没再谈恋爱，反正也不会有结果，有时候他怀疑自己是不是真的只能娶柯理斯了。  
他低头往屋里走，突然撞在一个人身上，回过神一看，说曹操曹操就到，这不就是柯理斯嘛。  
“对不起，对不起，”那人连忙道歉，抬头看到来人是查克礼，眨巴了几下大眼睛。“我家腌了些咸货，送过来给阿姨尝尝，”又补充道，“我不知道你要回来。”最后紧张地笑起来，脸涨得通红。  
查克礼盯着柯理斯看了一会儿，其实真的能娶他也挺好。


	7. 漫长的岁月，没有温度，还好你出现了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad/Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很喜欢Chad，所以私心把性格超好的Danny配给了他，应该不会被大魔王追杀吧？

“你的手真冷，”Chad的手被盲男孩抓住，放在嘴边呵了一口气，“好些了吗？”   
没有热度，没有触感，他已经不记得自己有多久没有感受过属于人类的温度。长久被困在这座充满怨气的凶宅里，一厢情愿的爱已经被时光浸染成无穷无尽的彼此憎恨，甚至没有至死方休这一说。他以为就永远这么过下去了，可是那个蓝眼睛的男孩子闯了进来，也闯进他那颗不再跳动的心里。


	8. 追逐与猎杀的游戏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小说《最危险的游戏》AU！黑化Zach！黑化Karl！

Chris吃完那个自称Anton的孩子送来的食物时已经是黄昏时分。他走下楼梯，天还没有完全暗下来，这座笼罩在雾霭与丛林中的房子却已经燃起烛台。四周静悄悄的，似乎连那个不多话的孩子也不知去了哪里，更别提邀请他来作客却一直没露面的屋主了。   
一个穿着制服的男人站在窗前，听见脚步声猛地转过身来。Chris被那动作吓得倒吸了一口气，然后看见对方手里握着把左轮手枪。   
“呃，嘿，我是Chris，Chris Pine，我想我是被您请来作客的？”他不确定地开口，那个深色头发的人没有说话，只是皱起眉头上下将他打量了一番，像是随时准备把他撕成几片似的。  
“哦，Pine先生，我的朋友。”Chris循着声音看向门口，那里不知什么时候站了一个穿着西装的年轻人，他脸上挂着笑容，看起来比拿枪的人和善得多。“这是Karl，”他介绍道，对叫Karl的男人做了个手势，示意他收起手枪。“我是Zach Quinto将军，承蒙您光临，真是不胜荣幸，”年轻的将军与Chris握了握手，没等Chris开口，接着说道：“也许您会觉得我的邀请过于唐突，但是我读过您所著的所有关于打猎的书。我生平只有一个嗜好——打猎。”   
眼前这个人彬彬有礼，虽然身形跟Chris差不多，但因常年生活在丛林之中而面色苍白，除了那双看上去有些危险的金棕色眼眸，实在不像一个爱好打猎的人。   
Chris跟着Quinto将军来到会客厅，那里的墙上挂了些兽头，证明他所言非虚。“那只好望角犀牛真大，”Chris开口，“我一直认为在所有的大型野兽中好望角野牛是最危险的。”   
“那倒不是，”将军回答，“我猎取的是更危险的猎物，当然不是土生土长的，得由我自己向岛上供应。”   
“您弄些什么上岛，将军？老虎吗？”Chris饶有兴致地问。   
“老虎已经不够刺激了，”将军咧嘴笑了笑。“Pine先生，我所寻求的是真正的危险。”   
“请叫我Chris，将军。”   
将军点点头，似乎十分满意Chris的提议，但他并没打算让Chris叫他的名字。他只是继续说：“我意识到，Chris，理想的猎物应该有勇气，有智谋，最重要的是必须具有思维能力。”  
Chris愣了片刻，像是想起什么似的。“你的意思该不会是说杀人吧？”   
“这词儿多难听，”将军说道。“你要明白，这是一种游戏。我向客人提出打猎的建议，让他先走三个小时，随后我只带一只22口径的手枪出发。如果能让我整整三天都找不到他，他就赢了。”   
“如果他不肯接受呢？”   
“那么我就把他交给Karl。对于游戏，他有自己的想法。但客人们总是宁可打猎的。”Quinto将军语调轻快地说。   
“如果客人赢了呢？”Chris急急地问。   
Quinto将军像是听到什么天大的笑话似的，笑得更加得意。“迄今为止我还没有输过。不过曾经有一个人几乎赢了，而我不得不出动猎犬。”他说着挥了挥手，“亲爱的Chris，时间不早了，我想你需要好好睡一觉。明天我们一起去打猎，就你和我两个人。”说罢径自走出了会客厅。


	9. 单身汉派对

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 婚前出轨！慎！

说真的，Chris以为三天只有十几个大老爷们儿的单身派对很安全，至少他不会酒后乱性在结婚前搞大别的女人的肚子。可是现在，也许他真的错得离谱。如果有得选，他宁愿是搞大了谁的肚子，而不是被自己的好朋友上了。   
是的，他们喝了很多酒，然后，他被Zachary Quinto上了。最糟的是，那见鬼的……还不错。事实上，他射了……呃，三次。操。Chris对镜子里的自己翻了个白眼，然后蹑手蹑脚走出卫生间，看到在床上睡成一个大字形的Zach，竟然见鬼的有点可爱。他捡起自己的衣服，叹了口气，盘算着现在重新考虑性取向还来不来得及。


	10. 我回来了

“我回来了！”Chris打开门，把钥匙挂在门边的小钩子上。没有人回答。他摇摇头，自顾自笑起来，他又忘记Zach已经搬走了。


	11. 对方变成三头身的日子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三头身Chris！！！

“嘿，你不觉得这样显得脑门更大了吗？”Zach抱着手臂望着站在……呃，茶几上的三头身版本的……Chris。哦，Chris，那个迷倒万千少女的蓝眼睛甜心，他想着，忍住不笑出声来。   
“去你的，我可不是来给你当乐子的。”Chris想一脚揣掉对方脸上那个傻逼表情，不过鉴于三头身的自己腿有点短，还是不要随便尝试比较好。   
“说真的，你不觉得应该找个医生看看吗？”Zach凑近，用安抚Noah的方法把Chris原本就乱糟糟的头发揉得愈发凌乱不堪，嘴里还念念有词。   
Chris一屁股在茶几上坐下，无力感涌上心头。好吧，他得承认，比起被某个无良医生送到外星人研究中心解剖，他更喜欢被面前这个分不清人类和犬类动物的白痴揉脑袋。


	12. 视频通话中熟悉的笑容

“哦，拜托你离屏幕远一点好不好？”Zach抱怨道。“我只能看见你那件蠢到爆的衣服，整个洛杉矶就没人管管你的穿着？”   
镜头摇晃了几下，然后露出一个傻兮兮的笑脸。“你知道我不擅长这个，我说的是穿衣服，呃，还有电子产品，”他说着又动了动摄像头，“这样可以吗？”   
Zach努努嘴表示赞同，“我知道，太他妈知道了。”这还要问？就好像不是他把Chris衣柜里那些乱七八糟的衣服配成套一件件挂好，也不是他定时替Chris更新手机和电脑的软件似的。   
“哦，Zach，我爱死你了，”屏幕那边的人用戏剧化的语调大声说，弄得Zach忍俊不禁。“所以我得跟你分享一个好消息。”   
“什么好消息？”Zach狐疑地问。   
“你猜。”   
Zach一副受不了的表情。“你提名奥斯卡了？”   
“不对。”   
“你终于决定烧掉那些难看的衣服了？”   
“去死，”Chris笑得更灿烂了。   
“你怀孕了？”   
“答对了！”那个傻兮兮的笑容不见了，屏幕里又变成那件蠢到爆的衣服。   
Zach眨眨眼睛。“嘿，坐下！你说什么？你怀孕了？我从来都不知道你其实是个女人！”他打趣道。   
“哦，不，我的意思是，你的答案很接近了，”Chris的脸贴近屏幕，“我要当爸爸了。”


	13. 睡着的猫和他

Harold不喜欢跟人亲近，但Chris是个例外。Chris永远是个例外。Zach看着沙发上蜷着身子睡着的一人一猫想道。


	14. 记忆混乱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要角色死亡！

“嘿，Zoe，你来得正好，快来帮忙。”   
“Zach，你在干什么？”   
“做Chris最喜欢吃的蛋糕。今天是我们结婚三十周年纪念日，我得给他一个惊喜。”   
“……”   
“快点，一会儿他就要回来了。”   
“……”   
“你怎么了，Zoe？你哭了？宝贝儿，快告诉我发生什么事了。”   
“Zach，我们上午刚刚参加了Chris的葬礼，你还记得吗？”   
“……”   
“你还好吗，Zach？”   
“哦，Chris死了？我想我一定是忘记了。真是太糟了，那个混蛋竟然在我们的三十周年纪念日之前就离开了。”   
“……”Zoe没有再说话，因为Chris并没有跟Zach结婚，他在三十年前娶了一个女人。


	15. 毁结局的童话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑童话！慎！

“你这丑陋的东西，凭什么提出如此无理的要求？你只配呆在水底和其他青蛙一道呱呱叫，”小公主嫌恶地想道。但她又不敢忤逆父亲的意思，只得闭上眼晴亲吻了那只青蛙。   
只听砰的一声，那只丑陋的青蛙变成一位金发男子。“我叫Chris，美丽善良的公主，感谢您救了我，”他单膝跪地，牵起公主的手行了一个吻手礼。原来英俊的男子是邻国的王子，他被巫婆施了法术所以变成丑陋的青蛙，只有公主的吻可以解除诅咒。“可是……我还有一个请求，”Chris王子抬起头，蓝宝石般的眼睛里满是温柔。   
“哦，我愿意做你的朋友，甚至伴侣，”小公主想道。“说出来，我愿意帮你，”她红着脸开口。   
于是，王子从口袋里掏出另一只青蛙。“这是Zach，我的骑士，我的爱人，他也被巫婆施了魔法。”


	16. 他能被操，也不是你来操

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylar/FDR！OOC！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然把Danny配给了Chad，但是我相信大魔王不会追杀我的，因为我把FDR给了他，至于Peter，呃，找Jack玩去吧！【烦死了，ZQ角色严重不足，完全不够用啊

“说，是谁派你来的？”痴肥的男人用手拍了拍FDR的脸颊，要不是被绑着，他真想掏出枪把对方给崩了。那男人见他不说话，捏住他的下巴，强迫他看向自己，“长得倒不错。既然你不说，老子就让你好好爽一爽，”说着就要去解他的皮带。操，FDR在心里暗骂了一句，取出藏在袖子里的刀片想割开将自己双手束在身后的绳子。他发誓如果知道这家伙是个死色鬼的话，一定不会从Tuck手里抢这个看起来比较简单的任务。   
就在他想着要不要顺便把这个老色鬼阉了的时候，那人竟然停下了动作，凌空飞起砸在废弃仓库的墙壁上，然后绑着他手的绳子自己断开了，接着有个熟悉的声音响起，“就算他能被操，也不是你来操。”   
FDR站起来，翻了个白眼，只看见昏暗的角落里有个人缓缓走出来，就他妈知道是他。“Tuck告诉你我在这里的？”他没好气地问。每一次都是这样。他妈的每一次都是这样。他又不是见鬼的公主，玩什么英雄救美啊？等等，他他妈的就是个开脑狂魔，连英雄都算不上，好不好？   
“我只是告诉他我会带他的儿子去公园玩，”对方歪了歪脑袋，一脸无辜，要不是那个胖子蹬着腿发出无声的呻吟，FDR都快忘了他手上还捏了一条人命。   
“你他妈究竟跑来干什么？”他看了一眼就快喘不上气的胖子，“嘿，轻一点，要是弄死了他，我的线索可就断了。”   
大魔王猛地收回手，那胖子扑通一声跌在地上，连逃跑的力气也没有，只能躺在那儿喘着粗气。“那你在这干什么？”他向前迈了几步，棱角分明的下巴暴露在光线里，FDR记得早晨出门前他在那儿留了一个吻。   
“我在工作，这是一次诱敌行为，你看出来了吗？这是我的责任。” 没错，他们在一起有段时间了，但这不代表对方能干涉自己的工作。特别是在自己完全有能力解决眼前的问题的时候。   
“失败的诱敌行为，”魔王提醒道。不得不承认，这次他确实有一点点失算了。 然后Sylar又向前走了几步，几乎就要贴到FDR身上，“而且这也是我的责任，” 他说。   
“什么？”FDR显然有点跟不上对方的节奏了。   
“保护你，”魔王一只手揽住他的腰，稍一用力把他拉进怀里，“保护你就是我的责任。”


	17. 射杀恋人之日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil!Zach/Angel!Chris！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 智商捉急！低龄化！

呼，忙碌的一天！Chris选了一片看起来软绵绵的云坐下来，今天射出了九支箭，没有一支射偏，不错的成绩。   
“嘿，你是什么东西？”他抬头，四处看了看，确定周围没有别人，然后循着陌生的声音望过去。不远处站了个穿着黑衣服的家伙，手里抓了把叉子。嘿，他头上还有两个红色的角。   
“我不是东西，”Chris开口，目光被那家伙背后晃来晃去的尾巴吸引了去，“我是个天使。”   
“哦，你是丘比特，”那家伙看了看Chris手里的弓箭，又看了看他的翅膀，肯定地说道。   
“我不是丘比特。”Chris翻了个白眼，搞不懂为什么大家总把他当成丘比特，是因为最近吃了太多零食吗？“虽然我跟他做一样的工作，但是……”他耐心地解释，却被对方打断。   
“射箭吗？”那个头上长角的家伙突然凑近，将他上下打量了一番。Chris这才看清对方的眼睛是浅棕色的，像是……融化了的巧克力。他想着忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。   
见小天使不说话，那家伙吹了个口哨，“你就是丘比特，”他愉快地说道。   
Chris没再解释自己和那个光着身子的小胖子到底有什么区别。他比小胖子多穿了一条内裤？好吧，他也说不太清楚。目前他更想知道，如果利用职务之便帮自己射一个恋人，会不会被炒鱿鱼。虽然他不怎么喜欢那条无时无刻不在晃动的尾巴，但是巧克力做的眼睛实在是棒极了。


	18. 只是程序而已

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock/Kirk！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 环太AU！OOC！

“哦，Spock，我真是太爱你了。”Jim看着面前那只庞然大物轰的一声跌进水里，扭头看向并肩而立的搭档。   
“我也是，”Spock说道。   
“什……什么？”Jim眨了眨眼睛，不可思议地看着面无表情的瓦肯人。   
“我假定这是你对我的赞许，等同于‘我认为你很棒’，所以我的回答是‘我也认为你很棒’，”Spock平板的声音传入耳廓，“虽然‘棒’并不是一个准确的形容词。”依然面无表情。   
哦，不，等等，他的耳朵绿了？这他妈简直性感极了。说真的，如果不是不想再经历一次瓦肯掐，Jim真想伸手摸一摸。   
“Jim……Jim？你他妈摸自己的耳朵干什么？”耳机里传来Bones的声音，Jim猛地回过神来，发现自己正盯着Spock傻笑，而Spock的眉毛高高挑起，几乎没入刘海里，整个脸都……绿了？然后Jim意识到自己依然在机甲里，并且精神链接并未断开，而这个刚刚打败了第一只六级怪兽的英雄机甲此刻正傻兮兮地站在海里用左手抓着自己右边的耳朵。   
“呃……那个……只……只是程序而已。”


	19. 我做了个梦，是你爱上我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris单箭头！

我回来了。   
这是Zach发来的第一条简讯。简简单单几个字，Chris却清楚地知道它的意思。他把手机丢到一边。   
想出来喝一杯吗？   
这是第二条。Chris依然没有回。他几乎能猜到Zach要说些什么。   
嘿，老兄，九点老地方见。   
Chris把吃剩的意面倒进垃圾桶，然后回到客厅，盯着笔记本电脑上的新闻标题发呆。   
你来了吗？   
Chris关掉手机，缩进被子里。   
那天晚上Chris做了一个梦，梦见他跟Zach坐在酒吧角落的卡座里，Zach捉着Chris的胳膊摆弄来摆弄去，拿着手机对着两个人手上的酒吧纹章拍了一张又一张。Chris笑他无聊，他就说Chris无趣，你一句我一句，最后笑得前仰后合。Chris的肩紧挨着Zach，抬头时才发现距离近到能闻见对方身上须后水的味道。他稍稍倾身，Zach便迎上来，四瓣唇瓣彼此厮磨，他们将对方抱紧。事实上这并不算是个梦，因为前面的事情都是真实发生过的，只是最后Zach避开了那个吻。   
Chris醒过来。他对着天花板发了一会儿呆，然后打开手机，发现Zach给他留了条语音留言。   
他说，“Christopher，你愿意做我的伴郎（best man）吗？”


	20. 有事没事都拍生活照

Chris在柜子的最底层找到一本旧相册，封面上的笔迹已经模糊，但他记得它们属于Zach。   
他们有过一小段快乐的时光。   
Zach的猫，Zach的狗，熟睡的Zach，Zach在刷牙，Zach在刮胡子，Zach把他抱进怀里，他们分享过的一个吻，他们依偎在一起读的一本书，他们一起走过的每一个地方……即使Zach笑他是个傻瓜，他也乐此不疲地把它们拍成相片收进相册里。   
而现在，他得感激自己做出了正确的决定。因为当翻开相册，他还能清楚地记得自己是从第几页开始爱上他。


	21. 久别重逢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach单箭头！

Zach坐在洛杉矶午后的阳光里，泯了一小口咖啡，然后看到姗姗来迟的Chris。那个往昔的好莱坞甜心现在已经有些发福，他穿着宽大的T恤，胳膊下夹了一本书，金色的头发黯淡下来，鬓角略微发白，发梢四处支楞着，曾经被Zach比作孟买蓝宝石和泳池深处的眼睛因为睡眠不足而显得不那么清明。   
十年或者更久，Zach记不太真切，他们总是因为各种因由相互错过。他放下咖啡，起身拥住Chris，Chris将空着的那一只手绕过他的肩。   
“好久不见，”Zach说。   
“是，好久不见，”Chris微笑。   
他们聊了近况，聊了天气，Zach的新舞台剧，以及Chris家的新成员。   
Zach微笑倾听。他爱他，他从未提起。他将他连同回忆放在心里，就像沉淀在玻璃杯底的蜂蜜团，香香的，甜甜的。当他们都不再光鲜不再年轻的时候，他仍是他的太阳。


	22. 一粒沙中的三千世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为一篇冰火同人引出的脑洞！

Zach相信禅（Zen），相信平行宇宙，相信大千世界的无限种可能。   
他相信在某些世界中，Chris Pine与Zachary Quinto躺在同一张床上。其中有一个世界，他亲吻Chris颈间的肌肤；而另一个世界里，他们的腿在堆叠的棉被下交缠。   
某些世界里，Zach努力想要离开洛杉矶。其中一个世界，Chris默默在Zach身边坐下，等着他开口，而Zach不发一语。而在另一个世界，Chris紧跟在他身后，他吻了他，他说“你不能走”。   
其中一个世界，Zach将Chris推开；另一个世界里，有人目睹了这一幕。既有这样的世界，这个世界里Zach在亲吻时会将手指陷入Chris的发丝；又有那样的世界，换成Chris的手按住Zach的后颈将他拉近。   
存在着这样的世界，Zach和Chris以令骨髓都生疼的力道紧拥，随后Zach就这么走开了；另一个世界中，他回过头，看见Chris凝视他的目光，他知道他不能离开。   
有的世界中，Zachary Quinto和Chris Pine都不存在；有的世界中，只有一个人出现了；而另一些时候，他们被意外与巧合拆散。   
某些世界中，他们拥有不同的名字和样貌。某个世界中，他们在小咖啡馆搭了桌，他们聊了电影和文学，Zach还想说些别的事——然而他最终还是没有说；另一个世界中，他们是最好的朋友，人们偶尔若有所指的目光像是知道些什么，但Zach丝毫没放在心上。   
某些世界中他们天各一方，而某些世界中他们生死不离。某些世界中所有的事情俱已剖白，而某些世界中他们缄口不提。   
其中有一个世界，Chris写了一封信，又将它付之灰烬；在另一个世界，Zach写了一封信，寄出后从未送达。   
而这个现实的世界里，他们没有相爱。


	23. 你一个拥抱一个亲吻就能让我满血复活

“Chris，你在干什么？”Zach感觉到背后的人身上还带着浴室的湿气，湿滑的舌头和嘴唇在后颈游走。   
“我爱你，”Chris在他耳边呢喃。   
他放下手里的剧本，反手将Chris拉进怀里，两个人窝在一起，让原本就不大的扶手椅愈发拥挤。“你又重了，”Zach说着将脑袋搁在Chris肩上，双手环住坐在自己腿上的男人。   
Chris咯咯笑起来，回过头在Zach嘴唇啄了一口。“我爱你，”他重复道。Zach的手掌覆在他的腿上，摩挲起那里的肌肤，弄得他一阵战栗。   
“操，你硬了。”   
“是，太想你了，”Chris承认道。   
“我也是，”Zach的鼻头在Chris耳后反复磨蹭，声音闷闷的，“我能帮你解决。”手掌滑到Chris大腿内侧，揉搓起来。“抱歉，今晚得把剧本看完，所以不能……”   
Chris将他打断，“我知道，我能自己解决。能再抱我一会儿吗？”他闭上眼睛，尽量缩进Zach怀里。  
Zach把他抱得更紧。“抱歉，Chris。”   
“这可不是我想听的。”   
Zach轻声笑起来。“我爱你。”


	24. 晚安吻

Chris念错了台词，打翻了道具，就因为昨天道晚安时Zach给了他一个吻。


	25. 七年之痒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跑题，慎！！！昏昏欲睡中看《巴黎我爱你》产生的脑洞（与电影无关）！

Chris到达餐厅的时候Zach已经在门外等他，他走过去给了Zach一个拥抱，Zach的胳膊虚拢住他，让人觉得不真实似的。   
“怎么不在里面等？”   
“怕你找不到。”   
他随着Zach走进去，这是个普通的小餐馆，布局温馨，Zach订了靠里面的桌子，他已经不记得是不是上次来的时候坐的那张了。“上一次来是什么时候？”他问。   
“有七年了吧？”Zach在他对面坐下，点了他们喜欢的那种红酒。   
“嗯，”Chris含糊应了一声。六年零九个月。他记得那天Zach把戒指放在衣服口袋里准备向他求婚，结果出门前不知是谁点起了谁的欲|火，Chris在扯掉Zach的衣服时摸到了那枚戒指，于是Zach不得不在两个人都衣衫狼藉的时候提前求婚。   
“你最近怎么样？还跟那个模特在一起？”Zach打断他的思绪。   
“模特？哦，那是很久以前的事情了，现在的那个不怎么工作，”Chris泯了一口红酒，“我的意思是，她的工作更像是个爱好。”   
“她做什么？”   
“作家，虽然不怎么有名，但是我喜欢她写的东西，”Chris说。   
Zach点点头。“我以为你会带律师来，”他沉默了一会儿终于开口。   
Chris轻声笑起来，终于还是说到重点了。 “我可不担心你会打我的钱的主意，说不定你比我更有钱。Zach，”他叹了口气，“虽然我们一直各玩各的，但我从来没想到我们会走到这一步。”   
“离婚？”   
“是，离婚。”   
“他想要个孩子，”Zach说，声音轻轻的。   
“孩子？”Chris失声大笑，“他有个子宫还是怎么着？”   
Zach皱起眉头看着他。“我们打算领养。”   
“领养。是，当然是领养。这是个笑话，Zach。我又不是白痴。”Chris低头把玩着手里的高脚杯，见鬼的，他绝对是整个好莱坞最大的白痴。   
“我还有事，其他事我们明天去律师那儿谈吧。”   
Chris点点头。“你先走吧，我想再坐一会儿。”他看着Zach起身穿上外套，然后叫住他。“Zach，我的新戏快开拍了，我大概没有那么多时间，我会让我的律师联系你。”   
“好的，”Zach倾身在他脸颊上留下一个淡淡的吻，“保重。”   
Chris不知道自己坐了多久。他摩挲着左手无名指原本应该是婚戒的地方。他不戴婚戒，他们都不戴，这样就不会有人知道他们的秘密。Chris深深吸了一口气。Zach想要一个家，想要孩子，想要所有Chris Pine给不了的东西。睡遍半个模特圈的男明星可以去爱女作家，但却不知道要怎么站出来告诉所有人他已经跟另一个男人结婚六年了。   
他起身，把钱放在桌上，拢了拢衣领，走了出去。


	26. 我不在乎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老千AU！

Chris惊呼一声，被人一把拽进房间。四周黑压压的，他借着月光看清对方的脸，才松了口气。“操，Zach，你想吓死我？”   
对方笑着搂住他的腰。“我想你了。”   
“谎话，”Chris虽然这么说，却伸手环住对方的脖子，在唇瓣上印下一个吻。   
Zach将他拉近，伸出舌头挑逗起Chris，Chris乖乖张开嘴任由他洗刷过自己的整个口腔，然后稍稍退开一些。   
“你不相信我，”Zach说，不是个问句。   
“我没法相信一个背着男朋友跟别的男人上床的男人。如果他知道你在他的床上操了他妹妹的男朋友，会是什么反应？”Chris依然笑着。他凝视Zach那双深邃的眼睛，似乎想从那里读出什么似的。“你白天演得太好了，我都要相信你是真的爱他了，”他半是真心半是假意地说。   
“Chris，我们说好的，拿到钱就离开，不是吗？”Zach说着将手探进Chris的衬衫下摆，轻抚起他的脊柱。   
“我怎么知道你没骗我？”Chris半眯着眼，整个人慵懒地靠在Zach身上。   
“我们非得浪费时间讨论这个问题吗？他今天整晚都不会回来，你想在他的床上再来一次吗？”Zach贴在Chris耳边轻声说，喑哑的声音里满是蛊惑。   
Zach温热的呼吸吹在耳廓，一声舒服的呻吟从Chris嘴里倾泻而出。“不要相信任何人，你教我的，”他一边说一边去扯Zach身上剪裁合体的西装，包裹在下面的躯体见鬼的性感。   
“我骗过不少人，但是你，”Zach顿了顿，手已经滑进Chris的牛仔裤，揉捏起丰润的臀瓣，“我没对你说过一句谎话。”   
Chris停下动作，他拉开一些距离，仔细审视起Zach。沉默慢慢在房间里弥散开来，甚至能听见楼下女佣的脚步声。然后Chris突然笑起来，他将自己埋在Zach的颈间，半晌才勉强说得出话。“我才不在乎你是不是对我说了慌。”他双手抵着Zach的胸膛将他向后推去，直到两个人跌进柔软的床垫里。Chris坐在Zach的髋部，轻轻磨蹭起明显肿胀起来的器官，他看了眼床头柜上的闹钟，“我还有三个小时，她参加完那个该死的派对就会回来。”   
Zach嘴角微微上扬，翻身将Chris压在身下，“那我们得抓紧时间了。”


	27. 你从来不知道的事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑帮AU！伪兄弟AU！养成？！写成这样我真的不是故意的！！！！

门被砰的一声撞开，然后肇事者拉开餐桌旁的椅子，在实木地板上发出难听的刮擦声。“没人教过你进门前要先敲门吗？”Zach连头都没有抬，将另一勺浓汤送进嘴里。   
“没人会在进自己家的饭厅前敲门，”对方完全不以为意，重重跌进椅子里，“除非你在这张桌子上操过你的小男朋友。”   
“如果你喜欢，我也不介意你在这儿操你的女朋友，”Zach瞥了跟自己隔了一整张桌子的男人一眼，金色的头发在水晶灯下显得分外耀眼。   
“女朋友？你认真的？”金发男人一副忍俊不禁的样子，“我这个星期换了一打你说的那种女朋友，只要给钱她们什么都愿意做，有些事你想都想不到……”   
“那你就该找个正经的女孩，Chris，”他打断对方的话头。Zach对Chris疯狂糜烂的私生活有所耳闻，他花大把大把的钱把姑娘们带到床上，有时候不止一个，有时候也会有些男孩，而这种生活之所以能够继续下去，多多少少也是Zach默许的。可知道是一回事，谈论又是另一回事，这个话题让他感到不适。   
Chris没理会他，他舔了舔嘴唇，站起来，半个身子从餐桌那边探过来。“你给了他多少钱？让他心甘情愿被你操屁股？”他眨眨那双无辜的蓝眼睛，笑得一脸无害。“我可以只收你一半的钱，他们说我的技术不错，叫得也好听。虽然我对你来说也许老了点，我敢打赌你上过的好几个家伙都还没成年。不过，Zach，你真应该试一试。”   
“闭嘴，Chris，”Zach啪嗒一声放下汤匙，抬头与Chris四目相对。虽然依旧面无表情，但Chris在激怒Zach这件事上是个天才，他知道现在Zach几乎想要扑过来掐死他，却因为不知道什么狗屁原因压制着怒火。他挑衅地挑了挑眉毛，看好戏似的等待着Zach的爆发。可是这一次Zach只是丢了一句“我想我告诉过你，叫哥哥。”然后又埋头去看手里的报纸。   
“你又不真的是我哥哥，”Chris抗议道，“是说叫哥哥能让你性奋还是怎么着？”他笑得更加暧昧。   
“是我把你捡回来养大你的，”Zach依然不动声色。   
“是。可那又怎么样？我们没有血缘关系，你只比我大三岁，而且你想要我，别以为我不知道，你上过的那些小子有一大半都跟我一样是金头发蓝眼睛，别告诉我这只是个巧合。”Chris依旧咄咄逼人，像是胜券在握似的。   
这样的争吵反反复复，可是从来没有哪一方真的妥协过。Zach总能找到方法岔开话题，比如说现在，他说：“Chris，我觉得你该换个环境，英国不错，你可以回到学校里去，我知道你很喜欢读书。”   
Chris扑哧笑出声来，这甚至都不是个建议，Zach已经为他决定好了，他总是这样，为他决定一切。“你要把我送到大西洋对岸去？就因为我爱你？”他努力捕捉Zach的目光，希望对方在下一秒告诉他这不过是个玩笑，但他再清楚不过，Zach从来不会开这种玩笑。   
“我在试着保护你，Chris，”Zach开口。   
Chris颓然靠回椅子里，他厌恶这种游戏了，无休止地去惹恼Zach，就因为只有在暴怒的时候他才能感觉到Zach真的有点在乎他，而到头来却发现不过是自己一厢情愿。 “可我只看到你一直在试着推开我，Zach。”他有时怀疑自己是否真的像想象的那样爱Zach，也许只是想听Zach亲口承认一次他也爱他而已。他望着Zach，倔强地咬着嘴唇不让眼泪流下来，他希望Zach能说点什么，但什么也没有。他起身跑上楼，像个被人忽视了的青春期少女一样把木楼梯踩得咚咚响，然后扑在床上大哭了一场。   
Zach在餐桌边坐到半夜，直到确定Chris睡着了才上楼。他看到Chris的房门半掩着，金头发的大男孩连衣服都没脱就伏在床上睡着了。他轻轻走进房间，在他额头上印下一个吻，然后替他盖上被子，掖好被角，又轻轻走出来带上门。   
他掏出手机，“Karl，情况怎么样？”   
电话那头的人沉默了一会儿才开口，“医院这边的情况不太乐观，医生说过不了明天。Eric不会愿意把自己老爸打下来的江山分一半给你这个外人，虽然如果论功行赏的话你应得的可不止这么多。你确定不在Eric动手之前把他做了？”   
“我答应过至少保住Eric的命，所以想都别想，Karl。Chris的事办得怎么样？”   
“新身份和入学资料都准备好了。Zach，为什么不让他留下？也许他能帮上忙。”   
“你知道我一直不想把他扯进来，离我越远，他就越安全，”Zach疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁，“准备一架飞机，明天一早把他送去英国，”他不容商量地说。


	28. 审讯室里不来一发吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警察Zach/混混Chris！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 派派在CSI里这个造型简直引人犯罪，我就随便写两句。本来想写成诱受，但是很显然没成功。ZQ的形象请自行脑补。

Chris因为欲|望而大张着嘴喘息，他光着身子被按在审讯台上，前|液打湿了小腹。操，太慢了。他试图去触碰自己硬得发疼的阴|茎，却被对方将手打开。  
“别乱动，”对方终于决定放过他右边手臂上的纹身，恶狠狠地抬头瞪了他一眼，那双琥珀色的眼睛见鬼的性感。Zachary——是，他进来的时候是这么自我介绍的——恶意地挺动髋部，牛仔裤粗糙的布料摩擦在Chris裸露的性|器上，铃|口被牛仔裤的拉链轻轻挤压，所有的感官在安静的审讯室里无限放大，引起一阵战栗。  
他舔了舔下嘴唇上的唇环。“警官，我想我们得快一点，”他嘶哑着声音说道，混杂在淫|靡的呻吟中几乎听不清楚。  
“闭嘴，”黑头发的警官凝视他的眼睛，带着几分玩味，似乎正享受着他的难耐。他抬起手腕看了看手表，“我们还有21个小时，可以慢慢来。”


	29. 屋事生非

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情场职场皆失意的Chris和Zach在咖啡店相遇了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是不是很眼熟？没错，前半段我之前发过一次。本来是想写成轻喜剧的感觉，无奈实在写不下去了，如果有喜欢这个梗的小伙伴，欢迎把它接下去【喂。

一，二，三，四，五，六，七，八，九，十。 

Chris重新数了一遍邮件，这是第十封退稿邮件了，他现在没有工作，也没有爱情。没错，他有个出轨的前女友，就在隔壁房间，可她现在正在电话里跟现男友讨论何时搬过来。太好了，他们分手才两天，而他就快连住处也没有了，即使之前的半年都是他在交房租。他无声地叹了口气，收拾了几本书，打算去街角的咖啡店找个安静的位置，路上顺便买份报纸，得先找个房子。 

Zach抿了一口冷掉的咖啡，无视掉服务生的白眼，用脚踢了踢桌子下面十个纸团，依然没有灵感。他是个设计师，产品包装设计师，可说实话，究竟谁会因为包装精美就买一坨屎回家呢？其实规律并不难找，女人们喜爱色彩，而男人倾向于简约，至于基佬……他们的心思你永远也猜不准，要不然他也不会再次被男朋友踢出局了。对，他也是个基佬，可那又怎么样呢？你不可能因为自己是个男人，就以为能搞明白隔壁桌那个男人心里是在想老婆还是情妇。不过说到隔壁桌，Zach好像能猜到他在想什么。 

说到隔壁桌，Chris有点纳闷。他已经有点习惯别人的目光短暂停留在自己身上了，毕竟姑娘们就是爱金发碧眼的甜心，虽然他一点也没觉得自己有什么特别，可隔壁桌那个男人已经盯着他看了超过五分钟了。不得不承认那个男人长得不错，琥珀色的眼睛，黑色头发，嘴角微微翘起，眉毛粗粗的却一点也不显得突兀，不过他还没有绝望到被女朋友甩了就去爱男人了。重点是，那个杀人狂魔似的眼神是怎么回事？他耸了耸肩，缩回报纸后面，盘算着如果对方抓起桌上的餐刀冲过来，自己是应该用热咖啡泼他一脸还是直接抓起凳子砸脑袋。 

Zach偏了偏脑袋，对面桌那个男人动来动去害得他完全看不清手里那份报纸，也许明天应该自己买一份。他喝掉最后一口咖啡，整理好画纸和铅笔，向对面桌走去。   
“抱歉，先生，租房信息版你看完——”话还没说完，半杯热咖啡直接撒在他的衣服上。好吧，他只是想问问对方能不能把报纸借给他看一看而已，明天真的得自己买一份报纸了。 

Chris反应过来杀人狂魔，好吧，管他是谁，是来向他借报纸的时候，整个咖啡厅的目光都已经聚焦到他们身上。他能听到有人窃窃私语的声音，估计已经脑补出了“情敌见面分外眼红”的戏码，当然，他觉得坐在角落里那两个笑得很暧昧的姑娘脑补出的是“多年爱侣反目成仇”。不，这一点也不重要，因为他怀疑面前的人真的会变身杀人狂魔，然后血洗整个咖啡馆。于是他乖乖把报纸递给对方，然后抱起书，脚底抹油立马开溜。 

**** 

Zach是两天之后的下午茶时间在同一家咖啡馆遇到那个金发白痴的。说实话，他恨死那家咖啡馆了，可是该死的老板喜欢这里的咖啡，而他刚刚得罪了老板。那个金发白痴就是在这个时候毫不犹豫地走到他面前的，鉴于他们之间发生过不太愉快的事情，他怀疑对方会不会真的是个白痴。 

Chris发誓如果他记得戴眼镜出门，一定会在看到那个杀人狂魔的时候溜之大吉，而不是像现在这样去跟他搭桌。   
“呃，嘿，你要看租房信息版吗？”他干笑了两声，把手里的报纸递给对面的人。   
对方只是摇摇头，说了句“谢谢”，好吧，听声音也不那么像杀人狂魔。   
“所以你找到房子了？”不是说Chris真的很想知道，只是他们至少还得跟对方相处一杯咖啡的时间，而他真的不希望气氛太尴尬。   
“没，你呢？”   
他就知道不会有人想把房子租给一个杀人狂魔，不，呃……好吧，他好像找不到更合适的词了。   
“也没。你知道，房东们的要求千奇百怪，有的只租给嬉皮士，有的只要单身女性，”他翻了个白眼，“我看到一间很不错的，可是只租给情侣。” 

Zach一点也不想知道金发白痴看到了什么样的房子，他只希望能在对方的咖啡端上来之前快点离开，以免毁了身上的新衣服。   
“那你可以跟女朋友一起租。”他好心提醒。   
“我们分手了。”好吧，悲伤的故事。   
“那么朋友呢？可以假扮情侣。”馊主意。   
“他们都有住处了。”   
“熟人？”   
“呃，有一个。”   
“那太棒了。”太棒了，终于不用再来烦他了。   
“你真的觉得太棒了？”   
“当然。”对面的人对他眨眨蓝眼睛，一脸无辜，就像上次不是他泼了他一身咖啡似的。等等，哪里不对？“你不会是在说我……吧？”话音未落，蓝眼睛的人已经满脸热忱地点起了头。


	30. 无名氏先生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里的名字都是乱编的。

Zach点了支烟，在扶手椅上坐下，正好能看见床上熟睡着的男人，一头麦金色的短发在微暗的灯光下显得温暖动人。他不怎么喜欢金发男人，总觉得太过肤浅，但今天是个例外。就像他不喜欢跟没有经验的人做，却选了个直男；不喜欢跟不认识的人做，却从朋友的派对上把这位无名氏先生带回来。他知道这是酒精和情绪的双重作用，一心想找个跟Leo不同的人，完完全全不同。   
Zach稍稍倾身，如果说他身上有什么东西是他喜欢的，一定是那双蓝色的眼睛。之前他从来不知道人类可以有蓝得如此纯粹的眼睛，纯净又让人心甘情愿醉死在其中，而它们最美的时候是它们的主人被贯穿的那一刻，充满惊讶、恐惧、期待、欢愉，氤氲着水汽。   
他也许叫Will，也许叫Aaron。但绝对不是Leo。Zach想。他想给无名氏先生起个名字，像小姑娘们替自己的布娃娃起名字一样。但他立刻就打消了这个念头，如果永远没有名字，无名氏就只是无名氏，很快就会被遗忘，而一旦有了名字，就像是赋予了灵魂，就有了一个可想念的人。   
他在烟灰缸里按灭烟头，脱掉浴衣躺回床上。他得睡一会儿，导演可不乐意看见挂着两个黑眼圈的开脑魔王。 

**** 

Zach不知道自己睡了多久，就听见无名氏先生小心翼翼从床上起来时床单摩擦的声音。他睁开眼睛，对方只穿了条牛仔裤，正弯腰在地上扔的七零八落的衣服里翻找什么。Zach没打扰他，只是稍稍撑起身子。无名氏先生背对着他，手臂优美的线条上下翻腾着，他拾起Zach的钱包，小心翼翼地打开，目光停留在夹在里面的身份证上。他看到他嘴巴一张一合，默念着那个再熟悉不过的名字。   
Zachary Quinto。Zachary Quinto。   
Zach弯起嘴角，“嘿，无名氏先生，你叫什么名字？”


End file.
